SVC Chaos SNK vs CAPCOM
É a 3° Saga do Fighters of Destiny, feita em 2014 dirigida por Artyom. Depois de That's Man quase completar um exército de Soldados Invernais e haver um sacrifício pelo bem de todos, o Céu e o Inferno entraram em conflito um com o outro e então a Deusa Athena e Red Arremer resolvem abrir um torneio dimensional onde os mais fortes sobreviveriam. Prólogo. Athena Godness: Chega! Já basta de humanidade! Sakura: ! Athena Godness: Vocês não são merecedores da vida que possuem! Brincando com vidas, matando e ressuscitando. Chris: Athena...sou eu, Orochi...eu fiz estas ações para o bem do mundo! Athena Godness: Não importa, todos vão pagar por esse crime, ressuscitarão bandidos, mercenários, homens sem escrupúculo algum, mas eu consegui convencer meu pai de não destruir o reino dos vivos por uma condição. Sakura: Qual? Athena Godness: Um torneio entre o céu e inferno. Sakura: 'o' Athena Godness: As regras serão as seguintes, vocês terão 3 chances, se morrerem 3 vezes, voltam para o seu mundo, somente dois lutadores poderão chegar ao final, um lutará comigo enquanto o outro lutará com Red Arremer Chris: ...SvC...CHAOS. Sakura: Uau... Athena Godness: Se nenhum de vocês ganharem o torneio, o mundo dos vivos será destruído. Como seu amiguinho aqui gosta de fugir do céu, ele será ressuscitado para participar do torneio. Quem mais vai entrar no torneio? Sakura: Combinado! Eu vou! Chris: Tem limitações? Athena Godness: Sem limitações. Alguém aparece. Chris: *destransformo e não desmaio e me levanto* Kyosuke: *chegando* Ótimo, quanto mais pessoas para ajudar melhor, como eu por exemplo. Gracia: Obrigada Kyosuke por me trazer até aqui. Kyosuke: Não seja por isso. Disponha. Athena Godness: Seu amigo Vampiro foi banido temporáriamente para o mundo dele. Sakura: Puxa...*olhando para trás* Kyosuke? Kyosuke: Olá, Sakura. Que bom que você está bem. Chris: Eu....acho que sou obrigado ... Gracia: Ranmaru? Chris: ... Gracia: Cadê ele? Chris: Mas não estávamos no mundo de Mega Man Zero? Estamos de volta? Athena Godness: Vocês estão no vazio agora. Até agora temos no torneio, Kyo Kusanagi, Ken Masters, Ryu, e Iori Yagami. Gracia: Cadê o Ranmaru, Chris? Chris: Não sei...Zero pode entrar? Athena Godness: Red Arremer confirmou agora que Bison, Balrog,Vega, Sagat, Geese e Goenitz vão participar. Sakura: Estão vindo cada vez mais! *sentindo calafrios* Gracia: ... Kyosuke: Isso é interessante. Então você é o Chris! Estava procurando você. Kunoichi: Chris! Chris: Kunoichi! Athena Godness: Masamune, Itsuki, Mitsuride e Yukimura estarão no torneio. Sakura: E-Esses não conheço. Kunoichi: Yukimura? Gracia: Papai???? Mitsuride: Uhahaaahahaha! Veja só! Se não é minha filha. Gracia: Papai! *correndo e o abraçando* Athena Godness: Batsu, Kim, Genjuro, Choi, Mai, Chun-Li e Alex também irão participar. Kunoichi: O Yukimura vai ir. Chris: E os Samurais? Aliens? Reploids? Melhor salvar uma lista dos participantes. Kunoichi: Yukimura, Itsuki, Masamune são samurais! Kyosuke: Batsu! Sakura: Wow quanta gente! (Kyo! ^^) Kunoichi: Eu finalmente verei o Yukimura de novo. *olhando para o Chris* Sakura: Você e Chris fazem um lindo casal.�� Chris: ... Kunoichi: *ficando vermelha* Sakura: x) Athena Godness: Mais alguém vai participar? Bao: Eu vou! Ranmaru: Não se esqueça de mim. *se levantando* Bao: '-' Ranmaru: ? Bao: Sou eu Baooo! Athena Godness: Você não me é estranho. Sakura: *correndo e enchendo você de beijos* Você tá aqui você ta aqui!! >< �� Bao: Aaaaah! *ficando vermelho* Athena Godness: E vocês dois, Chris e Sakura, irão participar? Ranmaru: *batendo na costa da Sakura* Você vai né? Sakura: Mas...mas eu já estou dentro!! Bao: Ahahaaha! Kunoichi: Chris, tá tudo bem? Chris: Ah...desculpe...vou sim. Ranmaru: *olhando pro Chris* O fracote vai? Bao: *pondo a musica Kaleidoscope* ?????: Nossa! Isso é bem interessante para falar a verdade. *chegando* Hehehehe...nada melhor que ver violência e sangue.... Kyo: *abrindo os olhos* E-Essa v-voz... Kyosuke: Quem é? Athena Godness: Já acordou? Puxa você enche o saco. Evil Sakura: Evil Sakura, muito prazer. Será que eu posso participar deste torneio interessante? Athena Godness: Claro. Kyo: E-Evil S-Sakura! *paralisado de medo* Evil Sakura: Qual o problema, garoto? Bao: ... Kyo: V-Você d-de n-novo. Mitsuride: *apontando a foice para Ranmaru* Fique longe dela! Ranmaru: Ung! Masamune, Yukimura, Itsuki: Oiiii! Masamune: Humph! Que honra está aqui! Lets PARTY! Yukimura: Ahahhahaha! Sakura: IT'S SHOWTIME!! Itsuki: *pegando o martelo* É muito legal estar junto de vocês aqui. Tsuruhime: Nada melhor que se juntar a vocês!! ^^ Evil Sakura: Corpos vão sangrar!!! Ranmaru: Só se for o seu! Kyo: *batimento cardíaco acelerando* Sakura: *olhando para Kyo* Kyo! Kotaro: ... Tsuruhime: Hum? *olhando para trás* Oh, você apareceu!!...MY TWILIGHT NINJA!! *entrelaçando as mãos* Kotaro: *desaparecendo num borrão* Tsuruhime: Ei volta aqui!...uaaaai!! *tropeça e cai em cima de Bao* Bao: Au! Kyo: *olhos fixados em Evil sakura, batimento cardíaco aumentando, mais paralisado de medo, memórias de Evil Sakura aparecendo em sua mente* Tsuruhime: Gomenasai, garotinho... Kyosuke: Hunf... Tsuruhime: Eu um dia vou achá-lo de novo. Kyo *chegando perto de Bao* Você está bem? Fala comigo... Bao: *levantando* Yukimura: *pegando Kunoichi e beijando ela na bochecha* Chris: Desculpem, sério. Kunoichi: '-' Evil Sakura: Não se preocupe garoto, não vou atacar você, se você não se opor a mim estará seguro. Ranmaru: *chegando perto de Chris e falando baixo* Se eu fosse você batia nele! Kyo: *tremendo, paralisado e ainda olhando fixamente para Evil Sakura, lembrando o dia que recebeu o Hadouken* Chris: É uma boa idéia, mas melhor depois. Evil Sakura: Ei, pare com isso! Kotaro: (Mas que tarado, ele tá olhando pra calcinha dela.) Chris: Hey.....tem umas pessoas que querem participar dessa, Athena. Evil Sakura: A sua namoradinha está preocupada com você. Ranmaru: ...Pelo visto teremos que se unir a amigos no caso, não é? Ou se separar? Gracia: Creio que é se separar. Chris: Melhor fazer grupinhos. Mitsuride: Essa minha filha é inteligente. Gracia: *ficando envergonhada* Evil Sakura: Dê a atenção a ela como ela merece, seu medroso! Kyosuke: Eu sugiro em quartetos! Kyo: *se acalmando, respirando normal* Yukimura: *levando Kunoichi nas costas* Vou ficar com ela ^^ Kunoichi: (...) Kyosuke: Eu sugiro ficar com a Sakura e com o Kyo...isso vai da decisão deles dois. Sakura: Huuum, eu aceito, Kyosuke! ^^ Chris: HEY! Yukimura: ? Chris: O que tá fazendo com ela? Tsuruhime: Vai deixar que isso fique assim, menino? Yukimura: Vou ficar com ela no torneio. Evil Sakura: Ohoho! Vejo que rolou um triângulo amoroso! Itsuki: Ahahahaaha! Yukimura: O que quer dizer com isso? Kunoichi: *suspirando de vergonha* Chris: Não importa, sei ficar sozinho...eu acho que terei que ir solo. Kyo: Sakura. Sakura: Hum? Kotaro: *olhando para o Kyo* Você parece forte, vou fazer equipe com você. Gracia: Chris, eu e Ranmaru vamos ficar com você! Ranmaru: O que hein!? Chris: Sério? Evil Sakura: Não precisa esconder o que sente por ela, senhor Sanada Yukimura. Chris: Para de brincadeira. Gracia: Sim! ^^ Chris: Vocês não são bons parceiros pra mim, digo, nossos poderes não combinam. Yukimura: *abraçando Kunoichi e a beijando* Ranmaru: ? Gracia: -.-' Vamos logo! Sakura: *olhando para Yukimura beijando Kunoichi* (Iiiiih sujooou...) Chris: .......... Kunoichi: ...! Evil Sakura: Ooooh... Chris: (Yamete....yamete....onegai.... ) Bao: Ah... Yukimura: *beijando mais* Bao: *olhando* ... Sakura: '-' Chris: YAMETE, YUKIMURA! Ranmaru: ...Cara! Isso é mal em! Yukimura: O? Chris: Vamos.... Evil Sakura: Ih a cobra vai fumar! Chris: Pare com isso! Yukimura: Parar o que? *beijando mais* Kunoichi: *antes de beijar, afastando ele* Chega! Chris: Se quer beijar ela, beije mas não em público. Yukimura: *soltando Kunoichi* Chris: Argh...não vou me irritar. Yukimura: *apontando a lança para o Chris* Cale-se! *cortando Chris! Kunoichi: *ficando envergonhada!* Chris: (Afterimage.) Só avisando, cuidado...sinto a energia de Akuma próxima e de Mr.Karatê também. Gracia: Vamos entrar quando? Yukimura: Arg! Kunoichi: Parem! Kyosuke: Eu sinto por longe... Chris: Não sou acertado por golpes vindos de pessoas assim, pare. Kyo: Mal volto a vida e já tenho que ver este tipo de coisa. Sakura: Fazer o que. Kunoichi: ... Kyosuke: Eu não vim aqui para ficar vendo casal brigando por uma garotinha. Bao: (Vou sair depois eu volto!) Chris: Estou cansado disto. Bao: Ah... Kyosuke: Chega dessas algazarras! Yukimura: *guardando a lança* Masamune: -.-' Kyosuke: Nós viemos aqui para lutar por nossa humanidade. Chris: Kyosuke. Kyo: Chris acho que te devo um obrigado. Kyosuke: Nós temos que acabar com isso e dar a paz ao mundo. Chris: Não precisa...e não, não estou feliz. Kyosuke: Temos chances de morrer. Se não fosse você, aquele falso eu poderia ter acabado com a raça de todo mundo, você foi mais útil do que eu podia pensar. Sakura, você ta machucada? Sakura: *respirando fundo* ...Estou fraca. Chris: Eu sou um fraco. Não me agradeça Sakura: Usei os 6 pontos concentrados no Roryu. Kyo: Chris....não se rebaixe. Escute a Sakura, você é forte, muito mais forte que eu Sakura: Se não fosse por você, Ranmaru e eu teríamos morrido nas mão do falso Kyo. Chris: ...Eu não sou um bom cara, afinal. Sakura: Vai por mim, era fazer isso ou perder uma melhor amiga. Chris: Apenas vivam. Kyo: Ás vezes, temos que escolher coisas que somos obrigados a aceitar. Chris: É minha obrigação quando como God Orochi, acabar com todos os inimigos sem dificuldade. Sakura: Sabendo que não temos escolha. #Kyosuke: Pense bem nisso, Chris, você não tem que se rebaixar, ouça as palavras de Sakura. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:26 Usuário do Facebook Sakura tem razão, você pode ter tido um pouco de dificuldade com o falso eu,mas já ganhou de muitos outros inimigos também 1/11/2014Usuário do Facebook deu um nome à conversa: Vida ou morte: A batalha do céu e do inferno.. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:26 Usuário do Facebook você é muito útil Chris Se não fosse você a Millenium ainda estaria controlando nossas cabeças Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:26 Usuário do Facebook E serviu como ícone principal nisso. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:28 Usuário do Facebook Você salvou o mundo Chris Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:29 Uandres Santos ... Não.... Me.... Agradeça! Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:33 Usuário do Facebook agora me expliquem o que está acontecendo Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:34 Uandres Santos Não sei... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:34 Usuário do Facebook Athena Godness lhe trouxe a vida. Ela disse que destruiria a humanidade se morressemos três vezes. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:35 Usuário do Facebook E eu que pensei coisas terríveis dela, estou devendo a ela Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:36 Usuário do Facebook Ela quer que nós confrontemos o céu e o inferno. #Kyosuke: Pelo visto estamos no vazio. Red arremer confirmou agora que Bison,Balrog,Vega,Sagat,Geese e Goenitz vão participar Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:37 Uandres Santos A Deusa Athena provavelmente chegou a essa conclusão por causa de mim, que mexi com vidas. Gabriel Usuário do Facebook Não foi só você Chris, Thats man mexeu com muitas e muitas Rugal,Geese,Krauser Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:38 Usuário do Facebook Parece que o nosso amigo Vampire não estará aqui temporariamente para nos ajudar. Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:39 Uandres Santos É uma pena... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:39 Usuário do Facebook Alucard? Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:39 Uandres Santos Não sinto o Dante também... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:40 Usuário do Facebook agora é por nossa conta, parece que evil sakura também estará nessa não é? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:44 Usuário do Facebook Sim. #Evil Sakura: Ehehehehehehe!! #Evil Sakura: Eu não vejo a hora de ver sangue... ser banhado em mim Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:45 Uandres Santos Shermie:Esqueceram de alguém Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:45 Usuário do Facebook #engolindo seco Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:45 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: '-' #Kyosuke:*olhando para a Shermie* Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:46 Usuário do Facebook quem roubou o convite do Luck Glauber? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:47 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: (Uau...) Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:47 Uandres Santos Shermie:Hm? Este vácuo de espaço... Não tem muitos homens daqueles por aqui... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:47 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Droga não estou enchergando nada... Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:48 Uandres Santos Eh... O que foi, Kyosuke? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:48 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: *tirando o óculos* Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:48 Usuário do Facebook Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:50 Usuário do Facebook Kyosuke Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:50 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Hm? Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:51 Uandres Santos Shermie:(Já até sei a desse ai)Me desculpa, mas aqui não é um lugar adequado garoto. Shermie? O que foi? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:51 Usuário do Facebook nunca nos encontramos antes, eu queria lhe falar que admiro você como um lutador Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:51 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: *colocando o óculos* Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 22:53 Uandres Santos Shermie:... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:53 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: É muita bondade sua, Kyo, você é um lutador determinado e seu estilo de luta é imprecionante. #Kyosuke: E senhorita Shermie. #Kyosuke: Não subestime minhas abilidades. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:55 Usuário do Facebook Kyosuke sabe me dizer se Batsu estará no torneio? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 22:57 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Você pode me achar fraco, mas eu só digo uma coisa a você em troca disso, não quero discutir com uma moça que é pura beleza irradiante como a sua. #Kyosuke: Sobre Batsu, sim ele vai. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:01 Usuário do Facebook interessante. estou querendo lutar com ele faz um tempo Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:02 Uandres Santos Shermie:Eu estava falando sobre outras coisas... Meu querido. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:03 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Oh... bem, meus sincéros perdões. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:05 Usuário do Facebook Athena Godness:O torneio começará à 00:00 Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:05 Uandres Santos Shermie:Quando voltarmos pra casa, eu que-- CHEGA SHERMIE Athena, Zero está no torneip? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:06 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Hm? Zero! *u* Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:07 Uandres Santos Ele será MUITO útil. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:07 Usuário do Facebook Eu imagino! ^^ Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:07 Usuário do Facebook Athena Godness:Sim Como assim Alucard ficou de fora? Athena Godness:Quer ficar desmaiado de novo? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:09 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Kyo, sugiro que você evite de falar coisas que... irá acontecer contigo. Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:10 Usuário do Facebook Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:10 Usuário do Facebook Ok, vou ficar caladão Athena Godness: Já que você gosta tanto de vampiros, Demitri estará no torneio Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:11 Usuário do Facebook O QUE???? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:12 Usuário do Facebook Ele não, ta de sacanagem com a minha cara,tudo menos ele Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:13 Uandres Santos AH NÃO DMITRII NÃO, PARAAAAAAAAA Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:13 Usuário do Facebook Athena Godness:Cala boca Kyo,para de reclamar Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:13 Usuário do Facebook Ele vai nos secar e jogar nosso corpo como se fosse nada no chão!! Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:14 Usuário do Facebook Não comigo aqui Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:14 Usuário do Facebook Que destino cruel!! >< Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:14 Uandres Santos Eu não quera virar "a chris" Ele vai me transformar em muié Shermie:Ele é um vampiro charmoso, ao menos Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:15 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: *olhando para a Shermie* Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:16 Uandres Santos Shermie:Eu já disse que só dps que voltarmos Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:16 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Err... #Kyosuke: *corado* e.e Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:18 Usuário do Facebook Droga ainda me lembro do dia que enfrentei ele Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:18 Usuário do Facebook O que será que ela quis dizer. #Kyosuke: E-eu não sei... #Kyosuke: Mas ela é... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:21 Usuário do Facebook Ainda me lembro do dia que Demitri, ah vai tomar no ** Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:25 Uandres Santos Shermie:O Vampiro até que tem boa pegada... Digo... O Goenitz foi gravemente ferido uma vez Chega Não quero ficar mais afeminado que pareço, sem Dmitrii, por favor Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:27 Usuário do Facebook Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:27 Usuário do Facebook Sai carai, #Chutando rosto de Demitri Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:28 Usuário do Facebook Será que esse é o nosso primeiro oponente? Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:28 Uandres Santos .... Dmitrii? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:29 Usuário do Facebook #Alma sendo sugada,queimando os braços de demitri Sai, eu não quero ser Kyoko Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:30 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke:Amaeo! *jogando uma rajada de luz em Dimitri Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:31 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Fique atrás de mim Sakura, mas fique atenta na sua rataguarda! Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:31 Usuário do Facebook Demitri:A luz queima #Soltando Kyo(ko) O que? eu ainda sou Kyoko Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:32 Usuário do Facebook '-' Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:33 Usuário do Facebook Isso é coisa sua não é Athena? Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:33 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: *pigarreando* Isso só pode ser mentira. Minha nossa!! Você tem mais peito que eu! '-' Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:36 Usuário do Facebook Érrrrrrrr..... #Demitri reaparecendo atrás de Kyosuke Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:36 Usuário do Facebook Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:37 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: PRA TRÁS!! #Kyosuke: *pulando para t´ras* Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:37 Usuário do Facebook #Virando morcegos, perfurando a barriga de Kyosuke com uma broca de capa Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:37 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: *desviando* Hadouken!! Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:37 Usuário do Facebook Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:38 Usuário do Facebook (Perae, o Alucard me ensinou alguma coisa sobre isso) #Desaparecendo, acertando uma bola de fogo em Kyosuke Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:38 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Gah!! Kyosuke!! Grrr... Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:39 Usuário do Facebook (Só humanos podem matar monstros,pássaro de hermes,Integra é chata, deixa eu lembrar) Demitri:Estou decepcionado com vocês humanos Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:39 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Eu estou bem Sakura. Shinkku... HADOUKEN!! Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:40 Usuário do Facebook (Lembrei, Alucard eu te devo essa) #Alucard falando na mente de Kyo(Vou lembrar disso na hora de cobrar um favor) (Como é que é?) Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:40 Usuário do Facebook Uandres Santos 1/11/2014 23:40 Uandres Santos #paralisado Shermie:#paralisada Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:41 Usuário do Facebook #Aparecendo atrás de Sakura, paralisando ela com um olhar penetrante Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:41 Usuário do Facebook '-' Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:41 Usuário do Facebook Demitri:Seu sangue parece delicioso Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:41 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Fique longe dela!! Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:42 Usuário do Facebook Hey Demitri #Perfurando o coração de Demitri e puxando o coração dele #queimando o coração de Demitri Usuário do Facebook 1/11/2014 23:43 Usuário do Facebook #Kyosuke: Sakura, Sakura... fala comigo... #Kyosuke: *balançando Sakura* Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas